


Farraige (Sanders Sides)

by Randomhowlter



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Homophobia, Homophobic Slurs, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Merman Roman, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tattoos, lots of fluff, merman, merman and scientist, scientist, scientist logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 17:47:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15779016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomhowlter/pseuds/Randomhowlter
Summary: When merfolk Prince Roman of Farraige stumbles across a strange man in his secret cavern, both of their lives change.





	Farraige (Sanders Sides)

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: lots and lots and lots of fluff, needles (tattoo), mentions of abuse/neglect, homophobia and homophobic slurs (near the end)
> 
> Notes: hey everyone! This is my Big Bang fic (hosted by @ts-storytime on tumblr)! I wrote this and was working with the lovely @asofterfan on tumblr who made BEAUTIFUL ART of my fic. I was so excited to work with them and I can’t wait for you all to see their work too! I hope you enjoy :D (P.S. there is a reference to @whatwashernameagain ‘s fic Keep Him Safe, see if you can spot it ;) )
> 
> Art is here: https://asofterfan.tumblr.com/post/177214105563/so-excited-to-finally-post-this-i-participated

Roman swam into the entrance of his special cove. No one but him knew of it, and where else would a crown prince go to find some privacy?

It was a beautiful space, an underground cave with a deep pool leading out to the ocean. The entrance was concealed underwater behind some coral. Surrounding the pool were massive, colorful crystals.

The water in the pool was a beautiful blue. The surface was often deceptively still, though Roman could feel the ocean current pulling on his deep red tail. He loved causing small ripples and watching the water glaze over once more.

As he surfaced in the cove, he immediately saw a man in a wetsuit on the shore. He gasped, ducking back under the water, and swimming quickly behind a large stone protruding from the edge of the shore.

Peeking around the rock, he noticed the man looking around for the source of the sudden noise. Roman held his breath until the man turned his attention back to what he was doing.

Roman studied him, noticing the deep blue sides to the otherwise completely black wetsuit. His eyes were circled with dark-rimmed glasses. He seemed preoccupied with the creatures in the tidal pool on the shore of the cove.

Roman flicked his tail, regarding the man. He seemed to be what his dads had told him was a “scientist”. He was taking notes in a little notebook, though Roman had no earthly idea how he kept it dry.

Roman curiously moved forward a little. The stranger was staring at the crystal structures with wide eyes, and he seemed to be drawing them in his notebook. Roman had never seen such wonder in anyone’s eyes. He was struck with a sudden urge to have that wonder directed at him.

After several hours of taking notes and drawing, the scientist finally tucked his glasses and notebook into a little pouch on his waist. (Ah, that must be how he kept them dry!) The human put on a mouthpiece attached to the tank on his back, as well as large goggles that obscured his face, before carefully lowering himself into the water and swimming out of the cove.

Once he was sure the human had gotten far, Roman rippled slowly through the water, approaching the edge of the pool. He stared at the crystals crawling up the stone walls of the cave, trying to understand what had captivated the man so much about them.

They were similar to the crystals Roman used to decorate his room at the palace, as well as the one hanging around his neck, matching the deep color of his tail. Perhaps he had begun to take them for granted.

Suddenly, Roman heard a distant shell blowing. He gasped. It was his father! Had he been gone that long? He dove instantly, speeding out of the cave entrance towards the sound.

There was his father in all his splendor. His tail was a midnight purple that rippled silver, complementing the amethyst tint to his black hair and his own dark pendant that hung around his neck. His tail flicked worriedly as he looked around before spotting Roman. “Where have you been?” he demanded, his violet eyes flashing. “It’s been hours!”

Roman looked down, feeling bad for worrying his father. “I’m sorry, Papa.”

The king’s eyes softened. “Just don’t let it happen again...I was afraid something had happened to you…”

Roman swelled, slightly indignant. “I know how to take care of myself,” he muttered.

The king huffed, beginning to swim back to the palace. “Yes, but you tend to take risks you shouldn’t take.”

Roman huffed, but he knew his father was right.

The palace was made with bricks of sand and seashells. It was far below the surface of the ocean, overlooking a city that sat nestled underneath an overhang. The crystals that had formed into the rocks above gave a distorted glow through the water, offering an illusion of the night sky blinking high over the city. The palace shimmered as if kissed by moonlight.

As they swam through the entrance, Roman spotted his other dad. He smiled as the kind-eyed merman king turned, beaming at them. “Roman! See, Virgil? I told you he was alright.”

Virgil rolled his eyes, but smiled softly as the other swam up and kissed him on the cheek. “So you did, Patton…”

Patton turned to Roman, who blushed and looked down. “Sorry for worrying you both.”

Patton hummed, running his fingers through his son’s hair. “It’s alright. As long as you’re safe. But...where do you go, Roman? You don’t go near the surface, right?”

Patton’s bright blue eyes were filled with concern, and Roman felt guilty for his secret cove. “N-not near the humans…” he mumbled.

Virgil groaned. “Roman, you know better than to swim near the surface. You could get killed! Or worse…”

Roman’s eyes widened. “I’m careful, Papa! Please don’t forbid me from doing it...I-it’s beautiful up there! Did you know, Dad’s tail is the color of the sky?”

Patton smiled as Virgil’s eyes softened, meeting Patton’s eyes with a far-off look. He smiled softly. “Yes, I did.”

Roman’s eyes widened. “You’ve been up there?”

Patton reached for Virgil, lacing their fingers together. “We used to swim up there together all the time as kids,” he admitted softly, “I would sneak out of the palace to meet Virgil, and we’d swim to this beautiful cove near the surface.”

Patton sat on a chair, curling his tail beneath him. Virgil sat beside him, mesmerized by the bright, beautiful creature he had married. Roman quickly sat at their feet, wanting to hear more about the cove. Was it the same one he had discovered?

Patton continued, “It was such an amazing place. There were so many colors in the crystals around us, and if you looked straight up, you could see the sky through an opening. Sometimes we would go at night, and there would be so many stars. Even more than we have here. And sometimes we would go during the day...the first time we went together was during the day.

I had explored on my own a few times, and when I found it, I raced to get Virgil. He was hesitant. He thought it would be dangerous, or that we’d get caught by humans. When I finally convinced him, and we surfaced in the cove, he couldn’t stop looking up at the sky.”

Virgil smiled. “It was exactly the same color as Patton’s tail. I couldn’t get enough of it. And you should have seen how his tail looked in the sunlight…it was like the light came alive on his tail. He has that quality.”

Patton blushed, giggling under Virgil’s fond gaze. “Aww, stop it!”

Virgil chuckled. “I will not.” He kissed Patton’s cheek.

Roman watched his parents with a blush. He had always loved how clearly they loved each other. It was beautiful to him and he wanted a love just like it. But alas, he had yet to find such a thing for himself. “So...why did you stop going?” He was certain now that the cove was the same as the one they had described, so why had they not shown it to him themselves?

Patton’s eyes grew sad. “My father...well, he didn’t approve of Virgil and I...he said Virgil was a commoner, and better off a…” he looked away, a rare glimpse of anger flashing in his eyes. “Better off as a concubine…” he whispered. He swallowed. “He had us followed one day...he forbade us from seeing each other and never let me leave the palace…”

Roman’s eyes widened, feeling his own chest stir with heat on behalf of his papa.

Virgil frowned at the memory, continuing the story. “I started going to the cove everyday. Just to see the sky. I-It was the only way I could see a part of him.” His tail flicked in agitation. “I started becoming careless…all my worries were directed to Patton, how he must be feeling, if he was safe…I didn’t really care about myself. But then…” he took a breath, raising his eyes to meet Roman’s. “Then, Patton finally managed to escape one day and came to find me...I-I had gotten myself caught in a fishing net. Patton used his shell knife to cut me free, but he almost got caught.” Tears filled Virgil’s eyes, remembering his fear for Patton. “I almost got your dad killed because I was being reckless…”

Patton rubbed Virgil’s back soothingly. “It wasn’t your fault, sweetheart.”

Virgil’s eyes were wide, his breathing shallow. “Y-Yes, it was,” he whispered harshly, “Th-that’s why we don’t allow you out there. You have to be careful. Please, Roman.”

Roman looked away. “Yes, Papa.” He looked back up at them cautiously. “H-How did you get my grandfather to agree to your marriage?”

Patton sighed. “We didn’t...though I would have liked his support...he passed away before the issue came up. My mother was much more supportive, and she allowed the marriage.” He smiled wistfully. “I miss her. She was the best queen we’d had since our ancestor, Thomas. You remember his story, don’t you?”

Roman smiled and nodded. “Thomas built the city.”

Patton beamed proudly. “That’s right. I’m glad you remember your lessons.”

Roman blushed sheepishly. “Yep…” he answered. He could never pay attention in his lessons. He couldn’t help it. They were just so boring! He only remembered that story because his fathers had told it to him every night as a child. Everyone in the city had the story memorized by heart.

Virgil chuckled, more perceptive to Roman’s distractions in his lessons then Patton was. “There’s not much to the story after that. Patton and I married young. You came along not long after. Queen Amara helped us care for you, but she died before you were old enough to remember her.”

Of course, Roman knew this as well. Despite being sole monarch for such a short time, she drastically changed the city. She was well loved both inside and outside the palace. Unfortunately, she was quite susceptible to illness. Normally, she was able to recover quickly, but not this time. Roman wished he had known her.

They heard horns in the distance as the sentinels signaled the shift change. One blow meant it was night. Two meant morning. Three meant trouble. The sentinels were the only ones allowed near the surface, so they knew when to wake the city.

Patton smiled softly. “You should get to bed.” Roman sighed. He wasn’t tired. But perhaps if he got up early, he could sneak back to the cove.

“We love you,” Virgil added quietly. “Never forget that. We just want you to be safe.”

Roman smiled. “I love you, too.” He gave his parents each a kiss on the cheek before swimming back to his room, leaving them to go on their nightly swim together.

Roman lay on his bed, gazing at the crystals in his ceiling. He had chosen fiery red and gold crystals for his lights, giving the impression that lava ran through his ceiling. He wondered what the humans called them. Perhaps that human he saw in the cove would know…

Roman hummed, dreaming of all the things he would ask the human as he drifted off to sleep.

******************

The next day, Roman quickly excused himself after breakfast, swimming to the cove. The scientist was already there. Roman surfaced silently, swimming behind the rock he had hid behind the day before.

The sky from the opening above was still dark, but lightening slowly. Roman watched in awe as the light slowly brightened, spilling into the cavern. It fell onto the water, reflecting onto the walls and dancing with the colors of the crystals.

Roman had to cover his mouth to keep from loudly gasping. It was so beautiful! He watched the scientist draw and take notes for a while, but this time crept away quickly so as not to alert his fathers to his absence.

The next few days passed in the same fashion. Roman woke early, sneaking away to watch the light dance on the crystals and the man that recorded it.

There were a few close calls when Roman would move wrong and make a little splash or gasp. He would freeze as it echoed through the cavern, and the man would look around, trying to discern what had caused it.

Four days after his discovery of the scientist in the cavern, Roman knocked some pebbles loose from the rock he was hiding behind. His hand unconsciously shot out to catch them in vain, and he froze with his arm protruding from around the rock as they splashed into the water.

The scientist looked up, sighing. “Whoever you are, you’ve been watching me for quite a while now and it’s rather unsettling. Kindly reveal yourself.” His voice was neutral but deep, and Roman could almost feel its vibrations running up his spine. He blushed.

He knew he should swim out of that cove as fast as he possibly could. He could not allow his people to be discovered by humans! He had to protect them!

But...the romantic in him couldn’t help wondering what new things the human could show him. He wanted to see what was in that journal. He wanted to see what had poured the wonder into the man’s beautiful brown eyes.

“Well?” the man’s voice came again, startling Roman out of his thoughts. He peeked around the rock shyly, and the man’s eyes seemed to soften, but were still wary. “Who are you? How did you get in here without the proper scuba diving equipment? You can only get through this cavern from an underwater tunnel, you could have drowned.”

Roman almost giggled. Scuba. What a funny word. His heart fluttered as the rest of the man’s words sank in. Roman had been the one spying, yet the man seemed concerned for his well-being.

Then he grew confused. Why was the man concerned about him drowning? He clearly couldn’t. He looked behind him, realizing his tail was still hidden behind the rock.

The scientist sighed, putting his notebook down. “Can you tell me why you were spying on me?”

Roman blushed again, speaking for the first time. “I-I was simply curious.” He winced. His voice sounded strange, much louder and booming. He had never spoken above water before.

The stranger smiled softly. It was the most beautiful sight Roman had ever seen. “I understand that. I am a curious person myself. But why stay hidden?”

Roman didn’t answer right away, flicking his tail behind him nervously. “I…”

The man waited. Roman swam to the edge of the pool hesitantly. The man gasped quietly, eyes widening. He stumbled back a little. Roman’s eyes prickled. “P-please don’t be afraid…”

The scientist blinked quickly, shaking his head, trying to make sense of what he was seeing. “I-I must be dreaming…” he mumbled.

Roman shook his head. “You’re not.”

The man crept forward again, eyes now alight with curiosity and fascination. “A-amazing! You’re a merman? Wow.”

Roman smiled, blushing as the man’s eyes roved over his body. “Your tail is magnificent!” He blushed. “I-I mean...is that alright to say? I’m sure your etiquette is different from ours…”

Roman’s tail rippled with pride at the praise, catching the sunlight. “That’s alright...thank you.”

The man watched a few more moments in awe before shaking himself. “Your eyes...stunning. M-my apologies, where are my manners? My name is Logan.”

Roman blushed brightly and beamed. “A lovely name. I’m Prince Roman of Farraige.” Roman drew himself up as he gave his title, puffing with pride.

Logan hummed. “Farraige...that’s an Irish word.”

Roman cocked his head. “What is Irish?”

Logan blinked in surprise. “Umm...it’s a language from a country called Ireland that’s across the sea.”

“Oh...what does Farraige mean?”

Logan shrugged. “It just means sea.”

Roman wondered if his ancestor Thomas had hailed from the waters near Ireland. Perhaps that was where he learned the word.

The silence stretched for a moment, neither of them really knowing where to start. Roman finally nodded to the journal. “May I see?” he asked.

Logan’s eyes lit up. “Of course.” He opened the journal, and Roman was surprised to see perfect drawings of the crystals surrounding them. He read the words underneath one of the drawings. “Hyoo...ayn?” the word sounded strange.

Logan chuckled. “It’s pronounced ah-ween. Huayne is a dark blue crystal that forms in extinct volcanic cones like this one. It’s usually found elsewhere in the world, though. Many of these crystals are in very unusual geographic locations.”

There was something in Logan’s voice that Roman adored. It was a passion similar to his own when he talked about love or his people. “Tell me more,” he requested.

Logan beamed. “Gladly,” he responded. He flipped through the pages of the journal, describing fluorite and gypsum, obsidian and fire agate, pointing them out in the walls to Roman.

“Fire agate...I have that in my room,” Roman touched the pendant around his neck and beamed, happy to have recognized something. “You seem very knowledgeable about crystals,” he commented.

Logan smiled. “That’s my job. I’m a geologist, someone who studies rocks and crystals. Can you tell me about your people? I am incredibly curious to learn about you.”

Roman hesitated. He felt he could trust Logan, but his instinct to protect his people was incredibly strong.

Logan noticed the reluctance and adjusted his glasses. “I assure you, I will not tell anyone about you, nor will I attempt any invasive methods of studying you. I am curious by nature, and eager to learn, but you only need tell me that I have crossed a boundary for me to leave a topic alone.”

Roman blinked quickly. How was this human so kind? It seemed so different from the picture his fathers had painted of them. They made it seem like humans would dissect or eat merfolk if given the chance. But then...they’d never really met a human, had they?

He took a breath. “Alright...what would you like to know?”

Logan’s eyes lit up. “I don’t even know where to start...How long have your people existed? Can you breathe underwater or do you need air like dolphins and whales? How do you avoid being noticed? Can you see in the dark? Do you lay eggs or give birth? What’s your lifespan? What do you eat? How do you know English? Do you have a written language? Can you even write underwater? Have any other--”

Roman held a finger to Logan’s lips, giggling. Logan blushed. “Sorry,” he mumbled around Roman’s finger.

Roman smiled. “It’s alright. One question at a time. My kingdom was founded a little more three centuries ago in 1693. Yes, we can breathe underwater. We avoid being noticed by living very deep under the surface. We have no sunlight, and we can see a little in the dark but we use crystals that we infuse with magic to light the city. We give birth, but every merfolk is capable of being impregnated as well as impregnating. We live for about 80 to 100 years, and we eat fish, seaweed, and shellfish. I don’t know how we know our language, and we use a type of concentrated squid ink and preserved fish skin to write.”

“Interesting. So you’re hermaphroditic like many fish species.” Logan was writing notes furiously in his little journal. Roman smiled, his heart melting at how Logan’s tongue stuck out a little and how focused he was on Roman’s words.

Logan looked up, blushing when he saw the look on Roman’s face. “May I...draw you?” he asked shyly.

Roman blinked in surprise, blushing. He nodded slowly, lifting his tail out of the water a little for Logan to see clearer.

Logan smiled excitedly, quickly starting to sketch in his journal. Roman watched him carefully, dipping his tail in the water every few moments to prevent it from being dried it. Logan had that look of concentration again and Roman barely suppressed a shiver at seeing it directed at him. He memorized how Logan moved his hand, how fascinated and curious he always looked, how his eyes moved in a precise but deeply penetrating way.

Once he had finished, Logan showed Roman the sketch. It was stunningly accurate, and Roman couldn’t stop himself from beaming. “It’s amazing!” he exclaimed.

Logan blushed. “Really?” Roman nodded. Logan smiled, reading through his notes again. “You said your kingdom was founded in 1693?”

Roman nodded. “Every child in the kingdom knows the story. My ancestor Thomas and about fifteen or so of his followers found the perfect place, hidden away from humans. It was safe and there was plenty of food around, so they built the city, declaring Thomas their leader. It grew from there.”

Logan hummed, thinking for awhile. “I have a hypothesis. But I will need to gather some evidence before I share it with you. Can I meet you back here tomorrow?”

Roman’s eyes lit up. Logan wanted to see him again? He nodded, barely containing his excitement.

Logan smiled, putting his materials away and putting on his wetsuit. He lowered himself into the water, but Roman stopped him. “W-wait. You won’t tell anyone about this, right?”

Logan blinked. “Of course not. To do so would endanger your kingdom. And you.” He blushed. “I wouldn’t dream of hurting you.”

Roman blushed, letting go of Logan’s arm. “Alright. Thank you.”

“You’re very welcome.” Logan smiled again, waving before sinking into the water and swimming away.

Roman sighed and smiled dreamily, staring after him. After a few minutes, he too swam out of the entrance to the cave. His excitement finally bubbled over as he spun and swam loop-de-loops the whole way home.

He nearly knocked his dad over when he swam into the palace. “Whoa, there, kiddo.” Patton giggled. “What’s got you in a rush?”

Roman beamed, opening his mouth to spill everything to his dad, before realizing how much trouble he’d be in. “Uh...nothing…”

Patton raised an eyebrow. “Now, Roman, lying is wrong.”

Roman blushed. “Ah…” he looked down. Patton was terrifying when angry, and Roman really didn’t want to anger him.

Patton’s eyes softened. “You can tell me anything, Ro. I don’t want you to feel like you have to keep secrets from me.”

Roman looked up at his dad, hesitating. “I-I...I met a human…”

Patton froze, eyes wide. “What? You showed yourself to a human? Do you know how dangerous that is?”

Roman’s heart dropped. “I-I know! B-but I can trust him, Dad, I know it!”

Patton stared silently at Roman. The young prince shifted uneasily under his dad’s long gaze. Finally, he said, “I hope you have a good explanation, Roman.”

Roman jumped on the opening, explaining everything he had seen Logan do, and what he had felt for the human, and how Logan had told him about all the crystals in the old cove. “He was so curious and eager to learn about us, a-and he didn’t want to hurt me. You should have seen how his eyes lit up when I started telling him about us and when he was teaching me about the crystals. He was sweet and he promised he wouldn’t tell anyone about us.”

Patton listened without interruption, a knowing look settling on his face. “Well...it sounds like you care about him quite a bit.”

Roman blushed, opening his mouth to protest, but found that he couldn’t. “W-what?”

Patton giggled, beaming at his son. “Awww, kiddo, you have your first crush!”

Roman blushed brighter. “Th-that’s preposterous!” he squeaked, “I do not!”

Patton nodded. “You do! You’re acting just like Virgil and I did when we first got feelings for each other. This is adorable!” Patton pulled Roman into a suffocating hug, spinning him around.

The embarrassed prince rolled his eyes. “Daaadddd…” Although he had to admit, the king’s words made sense. How could he have missed it? Of course he had feelings for Logan! But he was human...ugh, why did he have to be such a romantic?

Patton was dancing around the room, his tail energetically following his movements. “So?” he asked, “When can I meet this lovely man who’s caught your attention?”

“You...want to meet him?”

Patton paused. “Of course. I have to meet any potential suitors, and even if you trust him, I also need to ensure he won’t be a threat to the kingdom.”

Roman paled. “You’re not going to tell Papa, right?”

Patton stilled. “Of course not. Your father would panic and forbid you from leaving the palace. I’ll meet this Logan for myself before telling him.”

Roman swallowed. “A-Alright...I’m meeting him again tomorrow.”

Patton smiled. “Perfect!”

At that very moment, Virgil swam into the room, raising an eyebrow. “What’s perfect?”

Patton and Roman exchanged a glance. “Nothing!” they replied simultaneously.

Virgil narrowed his eyes. Patton beamed innocently, and Roman whistled, looking everywhere but at his father.

Virgil opened his mouth to ask another question, but Patton cut him off. “Hey, why don’t we go see what’s for dinner tonight? Maybe we can sneak some sweets like we used to when we were kids!”

Virgil hovered with his mouth open, torn between pressing the subject and taking Patton up on his offer. He sighed, resigning. “Alright...but it’s not like it’s fun anymore when you’re allowed to take whatever you want whenever you want and no one will lift a finger.”

Patton smiled lovingly. “Of course it’s fun! We’ll just pretend!” He grabbed Virgil’s hand and sped towards the kitchens, pulling the violet king behind him. Virgil laughed, excited to spend time with his husband.

Roman chuckled, shaking his head. He loved his parents, and how in love they still were after so many years. He knew the kings and queens of the past had never loved their partners that much.

Except for Thomas. Thomas had built a kingdom for his love. But Roman knew his parents would not hesitate to do the same for each other.

He swam to his room, deciding to draw for a while. He sighed, finding himself drawing Logan over and over. He set his sketchbook aside, laying down.

He was worried. What would his dad think of Logan? They would have to tell Papa eventually, but would he forbid them from seeing him again? Roman couldn’t bear the thought of never seeing his human again.

Eventually, Roman fell asleep, dreaming of spending his days with Logan.

The next day, Roman was woken by Patton. “Rise and shine, kiddo! I told your father I was taking you out for a picnic! Ready to go?”

Roman blinked groggily, gathering himself. His eyes widened as he remembered the day before. He bolted up, swimming excitedly around his room. “Let’s go!”

He grabbed Patton’s hand, swimming out of the palace. Patton laughed, delighted to see his son so happy.

They raced to the little cove, Patton surfacing first. “I guess your old man’s still got it.” He grinned, and Roman rolled his eyes.

“I’ll win next time! I was simply taking it easy on you, mortal, but no more!” Roman laughed.

Logan had yet to arrive, so Patton looked around in wonder. He sighed, smiling wistfully. “It’s been so long since your father and I came out here… I miss it so much.”

Roman watched his dad relive his memories. “What was Papa like? Before everything happened?”

Patton smiled. “He was a lot like now, worrying about everyone. I love him for it. He just wants us to be safe, ya know? But sometimes I miss being able to see him let loose, even for a second. It was something he kept from everyone but me...and...I miss that trust, even if I’m not the reason it’s gone.”

Roman had never seen his dad look so sad. “Maybe you should bring him out here again, Dad. It might remind him of how things used to be.”

“Maybe…” Patton shook himself, plastering a smile on his face. “Don’t worry about it, kiddo! We’re here to meet your friend.” Roman hated when his dad pushed his feelings down, but Patton had already busied himself studying the crystals on the side of the pool.

They didn’t have to wait long before Logan swam into the cavern. The scientist surfaced, waving to Roman before pausing, staring at Patton. He took out his mouth piece and goggles. “Hello...I don’t believe we’ve met.” Logan glanced at Roman, who shrugged sheepishly.

Patton beamed. “Hi, I’m Patton! Roman’s dad! Roman’s told me all about you!”

Roman reddened, wishing he could sink into an ocean trench at that moment. But Logan smiled. “It’s lovely to meet you, your majesty. He did? I’m hardly one to talk about.”

“Oh, of course you are! You’re the first human we’ve ever met! And the first person that’s caught Roman’s--”

Roman slapped a hand over his dad’s mouth, eyes widening. “THAT’SENOUGHDADTHANKS!”

Patton giggled sheepishly behind Roman’s hand, offering a muffled apology.

Roman took a moment to compose himself before catching Logan snickering. He pouted. “What are you laughing at, Specs?”

Logan shook his head, smiling. Roman tried to change the subject. “What were you so eager to find out yesterday?”

Logan brightened. “Oh! You had mentioned that your kingdom was founded in 1693. Well, that happened to be the year something called the Salem Witch Trials happened.”

Roman frowned. “So? What does that mean?”

Logan climbed out of the water, drying his hands and taking his journal out of his pack. “Salem isn’t very far up the coast. The Trials were a time when the humans in the town of Salem began accusing one another of being witches. A witch, by the old definition, is someone who uses black magic to harm others. At the time, when someone was accused of being a witch, there didn’t need to be evidence to try that person. They had the choice to reveal other witches, or be hanged.” Logan winced. “Our justice system was rather flawed back then. Anyway, you also mentioned that you live about 80 to 100 years, which is the average human lifespan. So, I wondered if there was any record of the ancestor you mentioned, Thomas.”

Roman was paying rapt attention. “You think he might have once been human?” He loved a good drama.

Neither of them noticed Patton’s silence.

Logan continued, “There was! He was the son of an old healer named Agatha. They were both well-loved by the community for the work they did. They had saved many lives. But then…” He frowned, trailing off. 

“Then?!” Roman demanded, utterly swept up.

“Then...it appears someone found out that Thomas was homosexual. I’m not sure what your society knows about this, but humans used to generally frown on that. Although, we have recently become more open.”

Roman frowned, going quiet, exchanging a worried glance with Patton. “Do you...feel that way?”

Logan blinked in surprise. “Of course not,” he answered quickly, “I’m homosexual myself. But back then, being found out as one was basically a death sentence. Whoever found out about Thomas reacted by accusing Agatha of being a witch. She...refused to falsely accuse anyone, so…” he went quiet, before continuing. “Thomas disappeared shortly after her death. Several of his supporters from the town went with him. Most of the remaining townspeople assumed they had left to form their own village, but there was no record of them appearing again.”

Roman was silent, processing all the information he had just learned. He suddenly noticed the cautious look on his dad’s face. “Dad? Is this true? We used to be human?” he whispered.

Patton bit his lip, nodding. He looked at Logan, smiling softly. “You’re so smart, figuring this out on your own. It’s a secret kept to the royal family.”

Roman gawked. “I didn’t know about it!”

Patton chuckled. “Ok, correction. It’s a secret kept to whoever’s king, queen, or monarch at the time.”

Roman flicked his tail. He had so many questions. “Does this mean we can become human?” Patton nodded. Roman’s eyes widened. “How?”

Patton reached for Roman’s crystal, holding it delicately in his palm. “With this.”

Roman’s face betrayed his puzzlement. “But all merfolk have this.”

Patton nodded. “All of our magic comes from these crystals. Our lights, our ceremonies, and...our tails.”

Roman’s voice threatened to jump out again as he processed, but it was Logan who interrupted the silence. “But you are not born with those crystals. Are you born with the tails?”

Patton smiled. “You’re very inquisitive. I love it! Humans beget humans and merfolk beget merfolk. The crystals just provide a way to transition between the two phases. However, once a human shifts into a merfolk, they will always possess some of that magic even without the crystal, and even if they shift back.”

Logan leaned forward with each of Patton’s words, eyes wide with wonder, and Roman’s heart melted once again. He suddenly had an idea to impress the curious man. “Hey Dad...why don’t we show Logan Farraige?”

Logan gasped. The idea of seeing the merkingdom was...spectacular! He bit his lip, trying to quell his excitement. There was a very real possibility that the king would refuse.

Patton looked uncertain. “I don’t know, kiddo...Your dad might not take well to us bringing a human to the kingdom. Especially if he hasn’t met him.”

Logan tried to hide his disappointment. “My air supply most likely wouldn’t allow me to travel deep enough anyway…”

Roman bit his lip. “Papa doesn’t have to know…”

The others looked at him in confusion. “What do you mean?” Logan asked, but Patton understood before Roman could answer.

“Absolutely not!” Patton exclaimed. “We are not stealing a crystal from the kingdom so you can lie to your father!”

“Why not?” Roman whined. Logan frowned.

“Roman, I’m disappointed in you! You’ve never tried to lie like this before.” Patton’s usually cheerful face was replaced with a terrifyingly serious one.

Roman’s heart fell. Patton was right, he had never been so dishonorable. He looked away. “Y-You’re right. I’m sorry, Dad…”

Patton’s breath caught. He clearly hadn’t expected to get through to his son so easily. “It’s alright, sweetie. Just don’t do it again. If you want Logan to see the kingdom so bad, we’ll find a way to do it without lying to your father.”

Roman nodded, still feeling ashamed. Logan spoke up quietly, “I feel I must apologize as well. I did not mean to cause such trouble…”

Patton’s smile returned. “Don’t be silly, Logan. Nothing’s even happened yet.”

Roman smiled nervously. “I’m sorry to you, too, Logan.”

Logan blinked in surprise. “For what?”

Roman shrugged. “You shouldn’t have seen such a horrible side of me. It was hardly princely behavior.”

Logan touched Roman’s shoulder. “It’s alright. If that was your worst side, then you are already a much better person than most people I have met in my life.”

Roman squeaked at the compliment, turning scarlet. Patton beamed, suppressing a giggle at Roman’s reaction. “That’s my boy! He’s one of the most honorable, caring people you’ll ever meet. I’m sure the more you two get to know each other, he’ll just sweep you off your fins.” He winked.

Logan flushed, and Roman took that opportunity to sink beneath the water in embarrassment. This time, Patton’s laugh rang out loud and clear through both air and water.

Roman huffed indignantly, rising out of the water once more just to glare at his dad. Patton was still giggling. “I was only joking, kiddo!” His smirk gave him away. “Anyway...Why don’t I go get your dad? I’m sure we can convince him to let Logan visit if he meets him first.”

Roman blinked quickly, trying to regain his thoughts from how quickly Patton had changed the subject.

Patton waited patiently for his response. Roman gulped. He was scared of his Papa’s reaction, but wouldn’t it be better to get this over with? He nodded slightly. “Alright…”

Patton smiled. “Don’t worry. He’ll be ok.” With that, Patton sank beneath the water and swam away, the ripples trailing in his wake.

Roman looked at Logan, eyes wide. “If I never see you again...it was an honor to meet you.”

Logan shifted in surprise, not realizing how scared Roman was of telling his father. “Likewise,” he murmured.

Roman nodded, swallowing thickly. He looked down, not wanting to cry.

Roman startled as he felt Logan lowering himself into the water next to him, wrapping his arms around the merprince. Roman’s tails and fins rippled excitedly as he returned the hug. “Thank you,” he whispered.

Logan smiled. “Of course.”

Roman leaned his head against Logan’s shoulder carefully. “Maybe...Maybe I can visit the human world someday?”

Logan smiled. “You would love it. Have you ever seen a sunset? I could show you the forests and the seasons and the stars.” Logan’s breath caught. “I love the stars. They’re enchanting, and there’s so little we know about what is beyond our planet. There’s so much to explore about our world and our universe and it’s fascinating.”

If Roman ever wished to tell his children the exact moment he had fallen completely in love with Logan, this was it. He pulled back, looking at Logan with wide eyes. “I want that. Please. I want you to show me everything.”

Logan’s breath caught, staring into Roman’s eyes. “R-really? I’d love to show you…” he couldn’t look away from Roman’s eyes. “Your eyes are the same color as your tail,” he whispered, “They’re absolutely gorgeous.”

Roman blushed, leaning in. “You think so?” He smiled.

Logan nodded, breathing shallow from the proximity. Roman closed his eyes, imagining their lips meeting for the first time. A shiver danced up his spine. He took a breath, leaning ever so slowly forward…

There was a splash as Virgil surfaced in the cove, Patton right on his tail. Roman gasped, launching himself backwards, his face almost as red as his tail.

Logan startled at the sudden change, kicking his legs to keep himself afloat as the support Roman’s body had given him disappeared.

He blushed, facing Virgil. “H-hello, your majesty. My name is Logan Sanders. It’s lovely to meet you.”

Patton looked between Logan and Roman, squealing excitedly. “Awwww!”

Virgil growled. Roman gulped. “P-Papa…”

Virgil’s gaze snapped to Roman. “You’d better have a good explanation for this, Roman. Or I swear I’ll ground you for six months.”

Roman squeaked, shrinking back. “I-I’m sorry, Papa! Please just talk to him before you make any judgements.”

Virgil’s eyes flashed, but he turned to Logan, speaking calmly. “I am one of the kings of Farraige. Know that I will protect my kingdom and my family at all costs. My son and my husband have trusted you, and despite how misplaced I feel that trust is, I trust them. Do not break that trust. Am I understood?”

Patton’s cheer was gone, replaced with a much more serious, yet still gentle, face. “Logan, I know you understand why we’re being so hard about this. Our realm has been untouched and unharmed for so long. We can’t risk that being changed.”

Logan nodded gravely. “I understand, Your Majesties. I am a scientist, so I am inquisitive by nature, but as I mentioned to Roman previously, I will not push or ask questions about anything you do not wish me to know. I would never dream of hurting you or your son.”

Virgil gave him a long look, still unsure of whether to trust the human.

Logan frowned, thinking quickly. He turned to his pouch, which rested on the edge of the pool. Unzipping it, he pulled out his notebook, tearing out several pages. Roman’s throat caught as he glimpsed the beautiful sketch of him Logan had drawn.

“These are all the things I’ve written about merfolk. All the evidence that I know of your existence.” Logan held up the pages. “They were for my own personal use; no one else would have seen them. But...to prove to you that I will not risk endangering you…”

Logan dropped the pages into the water. He made a small strangled noise, blinking rapidly to fight back tears as he watched them dissolve in the water. He hated watching knowledge of any kind be destroyed. But it was necessary.

Logan swallowed, looking back up at the kings. Virgil’s face was neutral, but the skepticism was gone from his face. With a wave of his hand, the water swirled, gathering the waterlogged pages and reassembling them. The water reached out of the pool, setting the pages down on the shore before settling back into the pool, as still as if nothing had happened.

Logan’s eyes were wide. He reached for the pages, shocked to find them dry and unharmed. Virgil gave a small smile. “Keep your pages. If anyone finds them, you can tell them you were making up a story. I respect you, Logan. You are welcome in our kingdom. However, as I said, if you break our trust, that welcome will be revoked.”

Patton gasped, tail flicking in excitement, and Roman did the same. Virgil turned to him. “You’re still grounded for a month. This was a risk you shouldn’t have taken. Logan is a rarity. Most humans are selfish and greedy and will do anything for self-gain. You got lucky.”

Roman’s face fell. “O-ok. I deserve that.” He smiled weakly.

Virgil’s eyes softened. “I just want you to be safe, Roman,” he whispered. “You’re our only son. What would we do if something happened to you?”

Roman immediately felt guilty for hiding so much from his father. “I know, Papa. I’m really sorry.”

Virgil sighed, swimming forward and kissing Roman’s forehead. “It’s alright. I love you.”

Roman smiled. “I love you, too, Papa.”

Virgil nodded to Patton. Patton squealed excitedly, presenting Logan with a deep blue crystal necklace. Roman’s eyes brightened. “Look, Logan, it’s that crystal you told me about! Hauyne, right?”

Logan beamed. “Yes, it is. I can become a merman?”

Patton giggled. “Merfolk,” he corrected gently. “And yes. We, King Patton and King Virgil of Farraige, officially declare you, Logan Sanders, an honorary citizen of Farraige.”

Patton raised the necklace, placing it delicately around Logan’s neck. “Now…close your eyes.” Logan did so. “And picture it. A tail the color of the ocean’s bluest waters. Fins so delicate and blue, you can barely see them in the water. But they’re so powerful, too. Capable of propelling you through the water faster than a dolphin, capable of wounding a large predator. Capable of protecting you.

“And feel it. Feel your legs becoming one with the sea. Feel the magic coursing from the necklace into your veins.” Patton pressed the crystal against Logan’s chest, near his heart. “Feel it beating with your heart.” To everyone’s surprise but Virgil’s, he murmured a few words in Latin.

The necklace glowed, and Roman gasped to see the light spreading through Logan’s skin. He could see the man’s heart pulsing, the veins fluttering, as the light spread through his blood.

Patton swam back as water and light swirled around Logan, moving faster and faster until it was a blur of bright blue light. Suddenly it froze, dissipating as quickly as it had formed, and Logan gasped, sinking into the water.

Roman rushed forward, catching the scientist in his arms, keeping him afloat. “Is he alright?!” he demanded.

Patton reached a steadying arm forward. “He’s fine, kiddo. Let him breathe.”

Logan breathed slowly, moving experimentally. He tried moving his legs, but instead found them replaced with a deep, azure tail. He gasped. “I-it worked?” His eyes were wide with wonder.

Patton and Virgil smiled, and Roman beamed giddily.

Logan tried to lift his tail out of the water to see it, grunting with the effort as it splashed back into the pool. “I-it’s much heavier than I thought it would be,” he mumbled.

He hoisted himself up to sit on the edge of the pool, flicking his fins experimentally, getting used to the new muscles and nerves. “This is remarkable,” he whispered in awe. He touched the crystal around his neck. “It’s exactly the same color and shade.”

He looked up suddenly. “W-wait…all your eyes match your tails. Are my eyes…?”

Roman gasped. Sure enough, Logan’s light brown eyes had been changed to the deep hauyne shade from his crystal and tail.

“Yes. They’re beautiful. Is there a problem?” Roman asked.

Logan blushed. “Ah...this may be difficult to explain to my family…”

“Oh dear.” Roman looked at his dads worriedly.

“Don’t worry, kiddo! You can use your magic to change your eye color!” Patton explained.

The young merfolk gave sighs of relief.

“Well? Would you like to see Farraige, Logan?” Virgil asked quietly.

Logan’s blue eyes sparkled, reflecting his curiosity and intelligence more than ever. “I’d love to, Your Majesty.”

Roman beamed, hugging Logan tightly. “This is amazing! I can show you the palace! And the gardens and the nursery and--!”

Patton laughed. “Slow down, kiddo. You don’t want to overwhelm our guest.”

Roman blushed, but Logan was as excited as he was. His eyes were alight and his tail was rippling, as he had yet to learn how to fully control it.

Logan tried moving his tail through the water, and found cutting through the liquid was surprisingly easy. Despite this, his movements were still clumsy and slow as he followed the kings, although he was certainly moving faster than when he had legs.

Roman swam in circles around him giddily, but was careful not to outpace the newly changed human.

The sentinels standing guard at the edge of the city gave a bow to the royal family as they passed. Patton stopped, asking after their families. The sentinels smiled, chatting warmly with the gentle king.

Virgil and the boys hovered in the water some distance away. Virgil smiled softly, watching Patton. “He’s always been so good with others. He knows every sentinel and servant in the palace by name and checks on them regularly. Your dad would never admit it, but the people love him as much as they did Queen Amara.”

“Really? I certainly believe it.” Roman felt his heart stir with love for his dad as he watched Patton.

Virgil nodded. “You’re so much like him, you know.”

Roman looked up in surprise. “I am?” Logan moved some distance away to give them space to talk.

Virgil smiled. “Yeah. You both love hard. Everyone you meet feels the effect of it. You give everyone the benefit of the doubt, and always see the best in people. But sometimes...there is no best to be seen. It can get you hurt.”

Virgil had a far-off look in his eye, and Roman suspected that he was no longer talking about Roman. He glanced between his dads, wondering what else had happened that they hadn’t told him.

Patton soon joined them again, and Logan took this as a cue to return as well. “Sorry about the delay, kiddos! I just wanted to check up on the sentinels. You know they work so hard to bring us supplies and watch for predators.” He smiled, and the others immediately felt warmed by his demeanor.

Virgil kissed Patton softly, prompting a bubbly laugh from the bright merfolk. “What was that for?” He couldn’t stop smiling.

Virgil smiled. “No reason. I love you.”

Roman smiled, whispering to Logan. “My dads have always been my role models. I hope to be half as wonderful a ruler, and I hope whatever love I have flourishes as much as theirs.”

Logan smiled, blushing slightly. “They certainly seem quite taken with each other.” He flexed his tail, still getting used to the unique movements.

Roman watched carefully. “Does it feel alright?”

Logan nodded. “It’s intriguing. It feels natural. Like I haven’t been using legs my entire life. And I can see much better underwater than I could as a human.”

Roman smiled. “Good, I’m glad. Can I show you around the city?”

Logan smiled excitedly. “Please.”

Roman grabbed Logan’s hand, leaving the kings behind quickly as he sped them away.

Logan laughed, moving his tail so he was swimming alongside the prince. “Where are we going?” he asked.

“You’ll see!” Roman was grinning from ear to ear.

Eventually they came to a stop in the royal gardens. Logan gasped at the many colorful corals and sea plants that flourished in the little area. “It’s beautiful!”

Roman’s heart jumped every time that look of curious wonder filled Logan’s eyes. “My papa started it.”

Logan looked up in surprise. “King Virgil? This seems more like King Patton’s area of interest.”

Roman giggled. “Dad couldn’t even keep a piece of coral alive if it was immortal.” Logan laughed, and Roman’s heart melted as he continued, “Gardening calms Papa. He worries a lot, as I’m sure you could tell. Taking care of other living things, and knowing he’s doing a good job is really amazing for him.”

Logan smiled. “I understand that.” Roman blushed. Why must everything make him so flustered? Logan was looking up curiously. “What are those lights? They look incredibly similar to stars. It’s beautiful.”

Roman perked up. “Those are crystals, too,” he replied. “They’re how we power our city. The sentinels maintain it. They use their magic to make it look like stars, since they’re the only merfolk who see the sky. Usually.” Roman ducked sheepishly.

Logan studied Roman carefully. “You’re an interesting person, Roman.”

The red-tailed merfolk blushed. “I am?”

Logan nodded, still staring intently at the flustered prince. “Here are my observations of you thus far. You are bold, but loyal. Adventurous and passionate. You’re trusting. Maybe too trusting, but only because you see the best in everyone. And...loving. You love your family, your kingdom, your heritage. And people.”

And you. The thought sprang unbidden from Roman’s subconscious. He couldn’t possibly love Logan in that way yet, could he? Yet the scholar was right, he loved easily and intensely.

Logan leaned forward, bringing their faces within inches of each other. Roman’s breath caught. No one would interrupt them this time, he was sure of it!

Logan could not stop staring at the prince’s lips. “I’ve always wanted a first kiss under the stars,” he murmured.

Before he could stop himself, he moved forward, connecting their lips. Roman gasped, closing his eyes, kissing back. It was everything he had ever imagined it could be and more.

The water did nothing to lessen the sudden fire that roared beneath Roman’s skin. He cupped Logan’s face, kissing desperately. Logan returned the intensity.

They finally stopped to take a breath, Roman’s fins now wrapped around Logan’s, both of their faces red and their lips swollen.

Roman spoke first. “That was even better than I thought it would be.”

Logan smiled, still breathless. “It really was.”

Roman smirked. “I’ll race you to the palace. If I win, I get to kiss you again.”

Logan laughed. “That’s not very fair. You have the distinct advantage of experience.”

Roman giggled. “I suppose you’ll just have to suffer my lips, then.”

Logan smiled, his face heating again. “Oh no, anything but that,” he said in mock disgust.

Roman pouted playfully.

Logan laughed again. “I have a solution that I believe you will find satisfactory.” Roman looked at him in interest.

Logan leaned in, kissing the merfolk prince so quickly, it took him by surprise. Roman froze in shock, mouth open. Logan grinned mischievously, speeding towards the palace before Roman had time to recover his senses.

He beat Roman by a hair, and they laughed and laughed.

Eventually Logan had to go home. His roommate, Joan, would worry, he said. They never spent the night elsewhere without informing one another.

Everyday for the next few months, Logan returned after he had completed his research. He and Roman taught each other things about their worlds. Roman showed Logan their history and how to use his magic. Logan told Roman stories of anything that came to mind.

The geologist was well-learned about many, many subjects. He told Roman about how vast the world was and how there were different countries and peoples. He told stories of myths and legends and all the fictions of merfolk there had been over the years.

When Roman met him in the cavern before they went to Farraige, Logan would bring pictures to show Roman all the things he talked about.

Roman was enchanted by the idea of the human world. He wanted so badly to visit it, to see everything Logan was telling him, to learn more about the myths and legends.

He particularly loved the tales of King Arthur that Logan brought him. He cast a spell on the books to prevent the water from damaging them, and stored them in his room, reading them every night.

Once Roman asked what had drawn Logan to the cave.

“It was a mystery,” Logan answered simply, “I had been informed that there were many strange crystals there, but no one had ever explored it. When I asked why, I was told a boy disappeared mysteriously there about 30 years ago. They said his ghost haunts the place.” Roman was paying rapt attention, hanging on to the scientist’s every word. “Of course, I don’t believe in such urban legends. But I was curious. I researched, and saw that a boy had indeed disappeared. But he had been abused by his family and bullied for his sexuality, so it was assumed that he ran away. So, I came to explore.”

“And found me.” Roman grinned cheekily, “Though I am no ghost.”

Logan smiled fondly. “No, you aren’t.”

One day Roman pulled Logan behind him eagerly into the palace.

This was not unusual. Logan never swam fast enough for the prince’s liking, so he was often dragged excitedly to their destination. He did not mind. It was endearing.

This time, however, Logan was brought to Virgil and Patton. Before he could ask why, Roman was speaking. “Papa, Dad, can I go with Logan to the human world?”

There was a stunned silence from everyone.

Logan was confused. They had discussed letting Roman visit before, but had never set plans to act on it.

Patton was apprehensive, glancing at Virgil furtively.

“No.” The answer came tightly from the purple-tailed king.

Roman’s face fell. “Why not? I want to see all the wonders Logan has told me about! I want to meet people!”

Virgil’s lips pursed. “Don’t push it. You’re not going. Humans are a horrible, destructive people. You are trusting like your dad, and they will take that trust and break it into pieces.”

Roman was stunned into silence. He had never heard his father speak in such a way.

Patton made a noise. “Virgil, you don’t have to phrase it so harshly,” he pointed out quietly.

Virgil’s jaw tightened further. “Yes. I do. You are not going. I can’t risk losing someone I love again.”

Roman shook himself out of his shock. “Papa, not all humans are like that! And you and dad getting almost caught has nothing to do with their nature!”

Virgil tensed, paling. “You don’t know anything about humans!”

Roman pushed. “And how do you know anything about them?!”

“Because I was one!” Virgil shouted.

Roman gasped. Logan flinched at the volume, but did not look surprised. Patton looked on sadly. Virgil sighed, sitting down tiredly.

“P-Papa, I-I didn’t…”

Virgil held up a hand. “It’s ok, Roman.” He sighed. “I should tell you the real story. Do you remember how I said Patton’s father did not approve of our relationship?” Roman nodded. “It was not because of my class, at first. It was because I was human. Patton and I met in that cavern just as you and Logan did.

We talked everyday, but then one day…” He took a breath. “Patton saw my bruises. When he learned how I got them, he was angry. Angry at how my parents treated me. Angry at how others treated me for being gay. Here, it’s not an issue. It was for humans. Gay people were beaten and killed everyday. Patton stole a crystal for me. He brought it to me, showed me how to turn, how to heal myself with it.

When his father found out what he’d done, he forbade him from leaving the palace or seeing me again. When Patton escaped, he came to the human world to look for me…” He closed his eyes. “I’ve never really forgiven myself for what happened next. I was being picked on by some bullies of mine. There were maybe three or four of them. They weren’t harming me, they were just making fun. Patton saw them and ran up to me, concerned. He told them off for making fun of me.

They began to mock him, asking if he was my boyfriend. I-I tried to get him to stop talking but he stuck his chin out and said, ‘So what if I am?’ Th-they smirked at each other. These evil grins on their faces. They started to hit him.

I-I tried pulling them off but I couldn’t. Eventually...I used a blast of magic to knock them unconscious. They didn’t see me use it, so I quickly carried Patton back to the cavern and healed him. His father was angry, but allowed me to stay in the palace as a servant. The rest is as we told you.”

Virgil let out a long breath. It was the most Roman had ever heard him talk all at once. “Y-You were human…”

Logan was still and quiet, unsure of his place here. Virgil nodded silently.

Finally, Logan spoke up. “You were the boy...the one that went missing 30 years ago.”

Virgil laughed wryly. “That implies that someone noticed my absence.”

Logan struggled to remember the person who had filed the police report. “I believe the person that filed the report was named Tal...Talyn. Yes, that was it.”

Virgil visibly startled at the name. “They did?”

Logan nodded. “Do you recognize the name?”

“My...older sibling. They got emancipated at 16, but they weren’t allowed to take me with them… Do you know where they are now?”

Logan shook his head. “I could perform some research for you and try to find out.”

Roman jumped on this opportunity. “This is brilliant! We can go to the mainland and I can meet my entle and you can reconnect with them!”

Virgil’s hopeful face soured suddenly. “Roman, I said no!”

Roman flinched at the shout, looking away, trying not to cry. Why couldn’t he go see the wonders of the world? He could defend himself well enough.

Logan’s voice was quiet and hesitant, cutting through the tension. “If I may, Your Majesty…” Virgil looked at him, expression blank. “The human world has changed quite a lot over the last thirty years. While homophobia is still present, society has become much more accepting as a whole. Gay marriage was legalized three years ago. There are pride parades every year in most major cities. More and more people have felt comfortable enough to come out, and we’ve even begun to have proper representation in the media. I don’t wish to overstep my bounds, and I will not attempt to change your mind, I simply believe you should be fully informed.”

Roman would have kissed him right then if he wasn’t holding his breath to await his father’s reaction.

Virgil paused, allowing the information to sink in. He had witnessed and experienced hate first hand, and he knew that the world would never fully be rid of it. But was it really safer now? He truly did want to see his sibling again, but how could he do so without allowing Roman on land?

Patton touched his arm, murmuring. “I know you want us to be safe, sweetheart. But they’re in love. And Logan’s life is there. Roman will have to visit eventually.”

The young men blushed at this proclamation of their love. It was true, though they’d yet to articulate it to each other.

Virgil sighed, nodding. “Alright. Tomorrow.”

The next day, Logan bought some clothes for each of them and brought them to the cavern. He was dressed in a black collared shirt with a bright blue tie that matched his crystal. His glasses were on, though he no longer needed them. The transformation had sharpened his vision underwater, and so did the same on land. He had put in fake lenses to avoid being asked about the sudden shift in his vision.

When the royal family surfaced, they hoisted themselves onto shore. Virgil had not slept, worrying about the day’s events. He concentrated, his tail shifting into legs. “It’s been a while,” he remarked, wiggling his toes. His legs were lean as they’d always been, but had become muscular with the use of his lower muscles.

Logan averted his gaze respectfully, giving him a purple hoodie to wear over a button up shirt.

Virgil smiled softly. “Thanks.”

Logan smiled. “No problem. I thought it would befit a king, yet still offer shelter from prying eyes.” Virgil blushed, inclining his head respectfully.

Patton giggled as the nearly-forgotten tingling feeling washed over him, his legs chubby from the sweets he would often steal from the kitchens.

Logan gave him a bright blue collared polo shirt, some light slacks, and a cat hoodie. Patton gasped. “Cats! They were my favorite when we used to visit! And dogs! And birds! And all animals!” He beamed. “Thank you so much, Logan. I’ll certainly put this CATigan to good use!” he giggled at his pun, and everyone rolled their eyes fondly.

Roman took the longest to transform, having never done so before. He moved his legs in awe, marveling at the feeling of having two separate limbs where only one had been prior.

He looked up at Logan, his wide eyes alight with a childlike wonder.

Logan blushed brightly. “A-ah h-here…” He looked away, handing Roman some clothes.

He had picked out a pair of dark jeans for the prince, as well as a bright red t-shirt. Upon closer inspection, Roman found that the shirt had glittery scales mimicking his tail.

He beamed at Logan. “Thank you! These are lovely!” Logan was still a blushing mess, refusing to look at Roman.

It took Roman a moment to figure out why. Merfolk were technically always naked, aside from seashell jewelry they made. Their tails were enough adornment, and fabrics would simply weigh them down in the salty waters.

He suddenly realized that, to Logan, his tail had always seemed like clothing, if only due to the uniformity of the human body.

He blushed, standing and putting on the clothes quickly. He did not know human body standards, nor was he quite ready to be judged by them. Especially not by him.

Roman was surprised to find the clothing tight and constricting. “Is this normal?” He frowned. He did not like the feeling of the fabric restricting his movements.

Logan looked up at him then, breath hitching and blushing further. “W-well, yes it should be, s-seeing as you have never worn clothing before, i-it is natural to feel your movement limited. H-however, I seem to have bought you the wrong size.” He cleared his throat, adjusting his glasses. He smiled nervously. “You’re much more muscular than I had anticipated.”

Roman giggled, his eyes filling with love. Logan was rather cute when flustered!

Roman looked over at his parents to see how they were faring. Patton’s hair was the light brown it had always been, shining gold in the sunlight. His eyes were that startling bright sky blue.

Virgil, on the other hand, looked different. His sleek raven purple hair had altered, now the straight salt and pepper strands he would have had if he had continued his life on land. His eyes were a dark brown, nearly black, to conceal the violet flashes that Roman had always been enchanted by as a child.

Virgil held out his hand to help Patton stand. Patton took it, legs shaking a little as he fell against his husband. He giggled sweetly. “Sorry, sweetheart. Looks like I don’t have my sea legs yet.” He laughed at his own joke. Virgil couldn’t help but smile fondly.

Roman stood as well, much quicker to find his balance than his dad. He beamed, eager to make his way to adventure.

Logan gave them all shoes and led them into town. “Are you hungry? We can stop to eat first.”

They nodded. Patton gasped. “Oh! Is that bakery I loved still open?”

Virgil smiled fondly. Looking at Logan, he said, “There used to be a bakery called Bake My Day when I was a kid. Is it still around?”

Logan perked up, nodding. “They have exceptionally delicious pastries. They’ve been around for 50 years, and I don’t think they ever changed. The original owner’s son manages the shop now but he still uses the original recipes.”

Patton gasped. “Oh! Redmond was his name right? He was so sweet!”

Virgil chuckled. “I remember him. He was a sassy man. Probably one of the only guys that was nice to me. He let Patton and I get free sweets on our first date up here.”

“Awww!” Roman exclaimed. “I can’t wait to meet this guy!”

The bakery was a short walk away. It was small space, filled with mismatched chairs and tables that were worn from use. There were various colorful paintings and trinkets littering the walls, adding to the cozy feel. Patton gasped, his smile glued to his face. “It’s almost exactly the same!”

They moved to the counter, where a silver-streaked red-haired man stood. “Welcome to Bake My Day, can I--” he blinked, peering at them closely. “Virgil? Is that you?”

Virgil blushed, forgetting that he had used to live here. “Hey man, how’ve you been?”

Redmond’s eyes widened as he moved around the counter. “I’ve been fine, but what about you? Everyone thought you were dead.”

Virgil smiled, asking instead of replying, “Did you?”

Redmond laughed. “Of course not. You know I’ve never been superstitious.” His eyes flicked to Patton. “Oh! Patton, right?”

Patton beamed, hugging the lanky man. “Yeah! You remembered!”

Redmond chuckled, hugging back. “Of course I remembered. My parents loved you when you visited. You know, for a while, I thought they were going to pass this place onto you instead of me.”

Patton blushed, giggling. “Aww, that’s sweet! But I’ve got my own kin-- I mean, business to run.” His beam lit the already bright room.

Redmond smiled. “Oh, don’t worry. They couldn’t find you. After Virgil disappeared...well. You kinda did too. I told them you were just visiting, but they’re more superstitious than me. They thought something had happened to you both in that cavern.”

Virgil frowned. Too much attention was around the cavern for his liking.

Finally, Redmond turned to Logan and Roman. “Hey Logan! Find any good rocks?”

Logan smiled, inclining his head. “I did.”

Roman didn’t wait to be introduced. “Greetings! I’m Pr--ah, Roman. My fathers have told me about you.” He grinned, sticking out his hand.

Redmond blinked in surprise. Shaking Roman’s hand, he offered a smile, looking at Patton and Virgil. “So you two started a family then? That’s great!”

Virgil smiled, “Thanks. Roman’s our only kid, but we’re very proud of him.”

Roman blushed. Virgil showed his love and support in more subtle ways. His concern for their well-being, going on swims with them regularly, fondness laced into his usual sarcasm and dark humor. Direct praise was odd and rare, but Roman appreciated it all the more for it. “Thank you, Papa.”

Virgil nodded. Redmond smiled. “Well, what can I get you? On the house, of course.”

Virgil frowned. He didn’t want to be given special treatment, but he had forgotten about human money. Redmond noticed the hesitation. “Hey, I can’t expect someone who just came back from the dead to pay for their food, can I?” He winked.

Virgil chuckled, eased somewhat. “Alright.” He nodded to his husband and son and Logan. “Pick what you guys want.”

As they enjoyed their soft and buttery sweets, Logan informed them that Talyn had moved back to town, and was now a popular tattoo artist here.

Roman perked up at the sound of an unfamiliar term. “What’s a tattoo?”

Virgil answered before Logan did. “They’re similar to the squid ink body designs some of our artists do. However, tattoos on land are permanent.”

Roman frowned. “But people change. Wouldn’t temporary ones be better so you can change them as you do?”

Logan answered this time. “Well, yes, people change. However, oftentimes, a tattoo has particular significance. Whether it relates to a specific time or person in one’s life. Though the person might change, they still remember the significance to them at the time they got it, even if the same object would not hold the same significance if introduced to their life at a different point in time.” He stopped, realizing he was rambling. “Did that make sense?”

Roman beamed. “Yes! I want one!”

“No.” Virgil and Patton spoke in unison.

Roman pouted, crossing his arms.

Virgil chuckled. “They hurt to get Roman. They use needles to ink the tattoo into your skin.”

Roman paled. “O-oh.”

Logan smiled. “They’re not that bad. Are you afraid of needles?”

Roman made an indignant noise. “Certainly not! I am a brave knight!”

Patton giggled. “Ever since he was poked by an urchin when he was little.” He winked at Logan, who laughed.

“Betrayed! By my own father!” Roman wailed dramatically, draping himself across Virgil. “I only have you left, Papa.”

Virgil rolled his eyes fondly. “Get up.”

Roman sat up, clutching a hand to his heart. “You wound me, Father.”

Logan giggled. “You’re ridiculous.”

Roman smiled. “Anything to bring that beautiful laugh of yours about, my love.”

Logan blushed, stammering. “Y-your l-love?”

Roman’s blush nearly rivaled Logan’s. “Well...yes. If you want.”

Logan smiled, kissing Roman’s cheek, and the prince couldn’t help giggling like a schoolboy with a crush.

Patton squealed, causing all of them to jump. “Oooohhh this is too cute!”

Virgil smiled. “Let them be, Pat.”

Patton pouted. “But I can’t help it! They’re adorable!”

Patton’s squeal had attracted a few stares, and the boys wanted nothing more than to run to the beach and sink beneath the blue waves.

After they ate, they made their way towards the tattoo parlor that Logan had found. As they walked, Roman noticed Virgil’s anxious tics beginning to act up. He stuffed his hands into his hoodie as they walked, and he stared at the ground, lips pressed into a thin line.

Roman bumped his arm against his father’s as they walked, knowing that the physical touch would ground Virgil.

The bell rang as the door opened, prompting an involuntary flinch from Virgil.

A voice called out from inside the parlor. “Be with you in a sec!”

A moment later, someone with short, silvery blue hair walked out, freezing when they noticed Virgil. Virgil seemed frozen as well, neither of them moving to greet each other.

Finally, the stranger laughed dryly. “Welcome back from the dead.”

Virgil cracked a smile. “Hey, Tal.”

Roman studied the older person. They were covered in tattoos, and he noticed their salt-and-pepper roots similar to Virgil’s.

Talyn’s eyes flicked over to him. “You gonna introduce me?”

Virgil blushed. “Um...this is Patton. M-my husband.” Patton smiled softly and waved, seeming much more subdued than he had been at Bake My Day.

Talyn tensed slightly, but smiled back at Patton. “No wedding invitation?” they half-joked.

Virgil swallowed. Roman could tell he was close to tears. Though he didn’t have a sibling of his own, he couldn’t imagine not having them there at some of the biggest milestones in his life.

Recovering his senses, Virgil smiled sadly. “I know...it was a bit of a secret…”

Talyn crossed their arms, frowning. They looked at Logan and Roman. “Your sons?”

“Just Roman. Logan is his boyfriend.” The boys blushed a little.

Roman flashed a smile, trying to disarm the tension. “Hello! I’m your nephew.” He held out his hand and Talyn shook it hesitantly.

They turned back to Virgil. “I’m happy to see you, little brother. But where the fuck have you been? You’re alive? You have a family? And you never thought to reach out to me and tell me you were ok? I thought our fucking parents killed you and dumped your body or some shit.” Their eyes were tired, but angry and relieved at once.

Virgil swallowed, looking down. “I’m sorry, Talyn. It’s a complicated mess.”

Talyn crossed over to the door, flipping the open sign closed. “Then tell me. We’ve got time. You owe me.”

Virgil took a shaky breath, looking to Patton for help. Patton just nodded, squeezing his hand.

He explained everything.

Talyn listened, understanding dawning on their face as Virgil spoke. By the end of it, Virgil was in tears. He hadn’t realized how much he had missed his sibling.

Talyn hugged Virgil tightly. Patton and Roman smiled, relieved.

Logan shifted, feeling like he was intruding. Roman took his hand squeezing it. “You have every right to be here. You’re family now, too,” he whispered. Logan blushed, smiling softly.

As the months passed, Roman continued visiting land, getting to know his entle. They insisted he call them Talyn. “It’s not like you’re a little kid, and being called Entle would just make me feel old.”

He watched them work, fascinated by the idea of permanent art on your skin.

He and Logan would visit often, alternating between seeing each other on land and underwater.

One day, Logan swam to the palace late at night, waking Roman. Roman jerked awake, his snore cut off. “W-wha?”

Logan chuckled. “You’re adorable. Come on, I’m taking you on a date.”

Roman was confused. “What time izzit?” His voice was groggy and thick with sleep.

Logan smiled. “About midnight. Come on, we have a strict schedule.”

Roman rubbed his eyes, swimming behind Logan to the cavern. Logan climbed out of the water, shifting to his human form and dressing, gesturing for Roman to do the same.

Logan led him to his car on the beach, and Roman’s eyes widened with delight. Logan had promised to drive him around in the car.

Logan smiled. “It’s a Jeep. The top is open since it’s a clear night, and I know you love the wind.”

Roman giggled, jumping in giddy. He had been so excited to ride in a car! He walked around it, taking it in. It was a sleek black color, practical and nothing more. Finally, he got in and Logan started driving.

“I would not normally invest in a more frivolous car, but I did not buy this for looks. My research takes me to many different kinds of terrain, and it is useful for that.” Roman smiled as he listened, feeling the wind tickling his skin and hair.

Logan looked over at Roman, smiling. The prince’s hair had grown in their time together, and Roman rarely liked to cut it. He loved feeling the water swirl through it, and now the wind dance through it.

It took them an hour to reach their destination, and they were far from any city. Logan parked the car on an outcropping of a lone mountain. Roman looked up, gasping. Thousands upon thousands of stars littered the sky.

“That’s the Milky Way.” Logan pointed to the jagged condensation of stars that seemed to rip the sky open down the middle, exploding in colorful dustings and bright spots. “It’s the galaxy our planet floats in.”

He set out a blanket, pulling out a basket with treats he had bought from Bake My Day.

Roman sat beside him, picking out one of the buttery chocolate croissants, while Logan chose a fluffy lemon poppyseed muffin.

They ate, staring up at the stars, leaning against each other. Logan pointed out different constellations, explaining the stories behind them.

“I love the story of Orion,” Roman remarked after Logan finished it.

“As do I,” Logan replied, smiling.

They were quiet for some time, and Roman could sense that Logan wanted to say something. “What is it, my love?”

Logan blushed, smiling nervously. “I...I want you to meet my family.”

Roman’s eyes widened. “You do?” Logan rarely discussed his family, but Roman knew he loved them.

Logan nodded, taking a breath. “B-but...I cannot tell them about us yet...they don’t know I’m gay.”

Roman frowned. “You have to tell them?” Despite all that he had learned about the human world in the past year, Roman still did not fully understand the complex politics surrounding sexuality.

Logan let out a nervous laugh. “Uh...yes. They are rather religious, and I’m not entirely certain of their standing on this particular issue…” His tone betrayed that he knew exactly how they stood, he just didn’t want to paint them in a bad light.

Roman was confused. “But they’re your family. They should love you no matter what.”

Logan’s face flashed with pain. “Yes, well...that’s not always how things work…”

Roman frowned again. “Um...ok. I’ll meet them. For you.”

Logan smiled softly. “Thank you.”

Over the next few days, Roman let his dads know the situation as Logan made the arrangements.

Since Roman didn’t exactly have identification that would allow him through an airport, they opted to drive.

Roman took the liberty of being in charge of the music, mostly playing the Disney music and songs from musicals he had been delighted to discover. He sang along to every song, having memorized all of them quickly.

Logan smiled, even humming along, despite not being one for singing.

The drive took two days, with them stopping in a hotel on the way. Roman was once again confused by Logan’s choice to get a room with two beds when they only slept in one.

“We’re deep in South Carolina,” Logan explained, as if that made sense to Roman.

When they finally arrived, Logan took a deep breath before entering the home, with Roman trailing behind him.

“Logan!” A woman about Virgil and Patton’s age came out of the kitchen, beaming brightly. She had a long, loose braid of brown hair matching Logan’s looped over her shoulder. As she came closer to hug Logan, Roman could see small streaks of white.

The woman was short, causing Logan to stoop to reach her. Logan smiled, hugging her tightly, as if he hadn’t seen her in a long time. Or as if he may not see her for a long time.

Logan turned back to Roman, blinking away the small tears in his eyes. He cleared his throat. “Roman, this is my mother Abigail. Mother, this is Roman...a good friend of mine.”

Logan seemed to trip over the words, and Roman knew it was because he detested lying. He smiled at Abigail. “Hello, Mrs. Sanders. It’s such a pleasure to meet you.”

He bowed, taking Abigail’s hand and kissing it, earning a giggle from her. She reminded him of his Dad.

Abigail turned and called up the stairs. “Paul, come help Logan bring in his bags.” Her voice was thick with an accent, but Roman did not know it.

Heavy footsteps came down the stairs, and a large man rounded the corner. He was similar in build to Logan, but much larger. His face was serious and disapproving. “Logan. Been having fun with your rocks?” Roman noticed he had the same accent as Abigail, but where hers was thick and warm like honey, his was sharp with jagged edges.

Logan tensed at the tone, but his eyes were resigned. They had had this conversation before.

“Father. Yes, actually, my research is well-funded and sought after.”

Paul scoffed. “I will never understand it. Who cares about such things?”

Logan bit his tongue, but Roman was not so silent. “Many people. They are fascinating. You can learn history and how the Earth’s environment has changed over the years.”

Logan smiled slightly, warmed by the knowledge that Roman paid attention to his ramblings. Paul turned sharp, cold eyes to Roman. “And who are you?” His tone was icy and laced with threat.

Roman drew himself up. “My name is Roman. I’m a friend of Logan’s. Your son.” The last sentence was meant as a reminder of how a parent should treat their child. Paul’s eyes flashed, but Roman did not break eye contact. Just because these people did not know he was a prince, did not mean he shouldn’t act like one!

Abigail flitted to the kitchen nervously, grabbing a lemon pie she had made. “Why don’t we all sit down, gentlemen? I made pie.”

Paul finally seemed to regain his senses. He smiled in good manners, but his eyes did not waver in their hostility.

They sat down as Abigail cut them each some pie.

“So...Roman. What do you do?” Paul poured himself a small amount of some reddish-brown liquid, sipping it.

Roman did not know how to respond. “It’s...hard to explain,” he answered.

Paul seemed amused. “Either you got a job or you don’t, boy, what is it?”

Logan answered for him. “Roman is something of an ambassador.”

Paul’s eyes flicked to Logan sharply. “I wasn’t talking to you, Logan.” Logan flinched. His father looked back to Roman in interest. “You from another country?”

Roman nodded.

Paul regarded him. “Hm…”

They were all uneasily silent. Roman took a bite of his pie. “This is fantastic, Mrs. Sanders! You have a gift.”

Abigail blushed, smiling. “Why, thank you, Roman. Please call me Abigail.”

Roman smiled. At least he was getting somewhere with one parent.

More uncomfortable silence followed. Paul turned to the TV, switching on the news.

The news reporter spoke of a gay couple who had been assaulted on their walk home. Logan’s stomach twisted and he looked away. Roman could not. He felt his breathing shallow. Why would anyone do such a thing? he thought.

“Lord have mercy,” Abigail murmured, tears in her eyes.

Paul snorted. “Ain’t no mercy for fags.”

Logan was rigid beside Roman. Abigail frowned, letting a tear fall and collecting the plates silently.

Roman once again did not remain silent. He did not know how. He knew what that word meant, and the harm it had brought to people. “How can you say that?!”

Logan frowned. “Roman, please,” he whispered.

Paul turned to him, drawing himself up. “Have something to say to me, boy?”

Roman stared him down. He had never despised a person so much in his life. “Yes. How little humanity must you have to look at someone in danger and spit on them?”

Logan and Abigail were holding their breaths. They had never heard anyone stand up to Paul in such a way.

Paul glared at Roman. “I love God, unlike them.”

“Even if that were true, God loves them anyway.” Roman had done some research of his own on Christianity when Logan explained his familial situation. “You cling so desperately to ONE VERSE in your precious books that you ignore all the others.”

Paul stood, knocking his chair back. His face was red with rage. “How dare you speak to me like that in my own home?” he shouted.

Roman did not flinch. He stared at the man in front of him. “I do not want a fight, Mr. Sanders. But you cannot treat others so horribly and expect mercy from God that you failed to give to others.”

Logan was pale. He did not speak.

“Are you one of them, then? A sinning, disgusting faggot?” Paul spat at Roman.

“That is enough!” Abigail’s voice cut through the tension sharply. “Paul, sit down.” Her voice provided no room for negotiation and Paul obeyed, looking surprisingly chastised. “Roman is our guest. You will NOT speak to him in such a way, am I clear?”

Paul did not answer, staring at the ground sullenly. “Am I clear?” Abigail repeated.

Paul did not look up. “Yes, ma’am.”

The boys looked at Abigail, surprised by her sharpness and sudden commanding tone.

“More pie, boys?” she added another slice to each of their plates.

Logan was quiet. He was trying desperately to process everything that had just happened. He blinked quickly, looking at his plate, when he felt Roman’s hand squeeze his under the table. He took a deep breath.

“Mother, Father, I’m gay.” His words came in a rush, before he had time to really process what he was saying.

Everyone in the room froze, staring at him. Paul opened his mouth, presumably to yell, but Abigail cut him off. “Paul, so help me, if you say one negative word to our son, I will have your bags packed and gone faster than you can turn on the news.”

She stared at her husband, and suddenly, Roman could clearly see where Logan got his determined eyes from.

Paul paled in anger. His voice was dangerous. “I’ll save you the trouble, Abigail.”

He stood, going upstairs and slamming the door. It did not take long for him to storm out the front door, suitcase in hand.

Logan was shocked. “M-Mother, you didn’t have to…”

“I did.” Abigail sighed heavily. “It was a long time coming, sweet boy. I was not going to let him take my son away from me.”

Roman didn’t know how to react, but he stomached his own shock and nodded to Abigail. “You have my deepest respect, Abigail. I know few people with your strength.”

Abigail gave a watery smile, wiping away tears from her eyes. “Thank you, Roman. You two should get some rest. It’s been a long day.”

She stood, kissing Logan on the forehead and squeezing Roman’s shoulder. “It was a pleasure to meet you, Roman. Good night.” She retreated to her bedroom.

Roman looked at Logan. The other man seemed more tired than Roman had ever seen him. He took his hand, leading him upstairs.

They collapsed onto bed together, not even bothering to change. Logan took a shaky breath, starting to cry as the events of the past hour caught up to him.

Roman could do nothing but hold him close.

**************

It did not take long after that for Abigail to come visit them, nor for her to meet Patton and Virgil. Patton nearly cried for how much she reminded him of his own mother.

She confided in them that she did not know how she found the courage to kick Paul out, and she didn’t know what she would have done if he had cut her off from Logan.

Patton seemed convinced that it was Amara, looking after their family one more time. Virgil assured her that Logan would have been well taken care of, had the worst happened.

Logan and Roman spent more nights together than ever before, staring at the stars and exchanging kisses, cuddles, and everything else.

Roman craved the physical touch, sitting in Logan’s lap and nuzzling him every chance he got.

They read poetry to each other every night, letting familiar voices lull them to sleep.

When they’re betrothed, they have Talyn give them matching tattoos of Orion. Logan squeezes Roman’s hand and reads to him to distract him from the pain. Logan, on the other hand, is surprisingly stoic, and watches the needle idly as it pokes him.

They promise to get matching tattoos every year on their anniversary.

Abigail is allowed entrance to Farraige for the wedding, and looks around with the same observational wonder her son did when he first came. Her tail is a gentle forest green, and despite the change in her eye color, they are still the same eyes she gifted her son.

Logan is crowned the new Prince of Farraige and the wedding is followed by seven days of celebrations and feasts.

When Logan looks at the bright man beside him who changed his life for good, he cannot imagine spending the rest of his days with anyone else.


End file.
